


Breakthrough

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Artist Steve, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, College Student Bucky, College Student Steve, College student Tony, Dirty Talk, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, POV Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony had been running on caffeine and spite for days. Days that were spent practically killing himself to prove that asshole professor wrong and he had finally succeeded.





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> This bingo square fic was _supposed_ to be Stony BUT Bucky decided to insert himself and I couldn't say no. The the fluff turned to fluff and smut...basically this one got out of hand. I've mentally placed Bucky and Steve a few years Tony's senior (much like Rhodey when he's at MIT with Tony) in case anyone was curious. FYI I was listening to Disney music when I was writing this...you'll know what I mean.
> 
> The fourth square I'm completing in my quest for a W-shaped bingo is I4: Skinny!Steve.

Tony could _feel_ the disapproval radiating from the doorway and hunched his shoulders. If he pretended Steve wasn’t there then maybe the blond would finally believe him when Tony said that twenty cups of coffee was completely healthy when he was in the midst of revolutionizing the world.

That would only work if Steve didn’t know about the ten or more, he’d kind of lost track, other cups he’d mainlined when caffeine started to fail him. At this point Tony had kind of lost track of how long he’d been in the lab trying to revolutionize the world.

Tony shoved the wrench into his mouth and mentally cringed at the taste of oil. That couldn’t be good. That wasn’t good at all. Ew.

He twisted the screwdriver, glared at the bolt and snarled at the screen reading: _error_. Son of a _bitch_. That should have been the last bug. That should have been it dammit all to fucking Hell.

At this point he was a step away from burning MIT to the ground and salting the Earth because nothing should grow on the land that housed this fucking lab he’d commandeered, successfully, after proving his genius over and over and over.

It was fucking ridiculous.

The least they could do was give him a fucking challenge. This _had_ to work. This had to fucking work because he was running on pure spite at this point and the caffeine had failed.

Tony shoved his chair over to the keyboard and scrolled, flying over the coding again, before scowling blurrily at the screen. Of fucking course.

“Language.”

He hunched over the keyboard, teeth still locked on the oily wrench, as the sound of footsteps coming nearer had him tensing more. This had to work. He wasn’t leaving this fucking lab until that fucking error message went away.

Then he was going to take his fully functioning “pipe-dream” and shove it up that pretentious professor’s ass before laughing gleefully in everyone’s face because _he’d fucking done it_.

The error message was _gone_.

Tony stared. His mouth fell open and the wrench fell onto to crack his knee when it bounced. “Fuck!” he jerked back, wobbled on his unsteady feet and as the coding flew across the screen pure undeniable pride surged within him on the heels of unspeakable joy.

A beep sounded and tears burned the backs of his eyes.

“Take that you fucking _assholes_!” he crowed and fist pumped, lost his balance and slumped into Steve’s arms. His unexpected weight caused the slight blond to sink to his knees trying to support both of them.

It was a lost cause.

Steve couldn’t weigh 100 pounds soaking wet and Tony, while not of any significant size, was dead weight at this point.

“I did it.” his voice took on a slightly hysterical edge as the rudimentary AI moved around the lab completing the operational testing orders he’d programmed the bot to run through upon completion. “I fucking did it, Steve.”

His eyelids were heavy, his whole body was heavy, as everything in him started to crash. It seemed not even spite was enough to keep him on his feet and Tony slumped completely against Steve with a whine of frustration.

He had just made history and he was going to pass out before his bot even finished all of his programmed tasks.

 _Next one._ Tony mentally, kind of fuzzily, swore to himself. _Next one I’m not going to pass out_.

Behind them the door swung open and Tony blinked dazedly at the other Engineering student, his other boyfriend, standing in the doorway. “Stevie what did you do to him?” Bucky moved quickly towards them and Tony waved at him.

He felt a bit punch drunk if he was honest.

It was a bit worse than teetering on blackout drunk and thinking he was walking on the ceiling.

The three assholes he’d accidentally befriended since he started at MIT, two he’d actually started dating when he turned seventeen, still won’t let him live that one down. “Go ‘way Bucky bear.” Tony turned and shoved his face against Steve, ignoring the way the chest he was pressed against shook.

“You’re gonna crush Stevie, sweetheart, and I’m a bit fond of _both_ of you.”

Strong hands started to haul him up and Tony pawed at Steve’s clothes, clinging and whining in protest, until Bucky had hauled him up and cradled him in his arms like a damn damsel in distress.

“Well you certainly are a pretty damsel and I’m very sure this qualifies as distress. Don’t look at me light that. It’s ridiculously adorable and you’re too exhausted to do anything about it.”

Guess he’d said that last bit out loud.

That wasn’t good.

“No it isn’t.” Bucky tsked him and Tony glared at Steve, brain fuzzy and trying to drag him forcefully into unconsciousness. He clung to consciousness with what was left of the spite he’d been living on ever since his professor had told him he couldn’t create an AI.

It had been days since he’d been back to their shared apartment and days since he’d been curled between them.

“Traitor.” He hissed at Steve and watched how blue eyes practically sparkled with amusement. “Fucking sell out.” To think people actually thought Steve was the innocent one. Innocent Tony’s ass.

“Now don’t you go blamin’ Stevie like that, sweetheart.” Bucky adjusted his grip, “I was looking in on you between classes and I know, because I know how to read a fuckin’ log, that you’ve been in here for _days_ and haven’t left. The least you could have done was leave for a short break even if you didn’t make it to the apartment.”

“Creating.”

As though it explained everything. It did explain everything.

Or it should.

Tony’s tired mind tumbled and slipped, trying to focus on words, even as he started to get to the slightly loopy part of the ‘exhausted Tony program’ as Steve had so eloquently put it the first time they had encountered Tony after a four day lab binge.

“Tony I was listening to you muttering about setting fire to your professor for twenty minutes and then you started singing Disney under your breath.” Steve gave him a judgmental stare that wasn’t fair.

The fucking hypocrite.

Steve hummed Disney songs under his breath while he was working on his own class projects all of the time. Tony had _heard_ him.

“ _Part of Your Word_ should only be sung so many times in a row and then it becomes unhealthy.”

Bucky snorted above him and Steve looked Heavenward as though there were answers to be had. Tony shoved the sleepiness back with a level of stubborn he hadn’t even known he was capable of and freely embraced the ridiculously loopy part of his exhausted mind.

“ _I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore._ ” He sung completely off-key and with relish as Bucky carried him towards the exit, locked the lab to everyone who wasn’t Tony or one of his boyfriends who had stolen his keys.

“I don’t care how adorable you look in the morning with fluffy hair and sleepy eyes…I’ll murder you.” Steve thumped him on his head and Tony blinked in shock.

Bucky was laughing so hard Tony was worried he was going to end up on the ground. “I’m gonna drop him.” Bucky warned Steve when Steve opened his mouth to say something else. His hands tightened and Tony pouted up at Bucky.

“You wouldn’t let him murder me, would you? I’ll let you fuck me in my lab if you don’t.” he offered a hopeful expression, eyes wide and pout still firmly in place.

It earned a sigh, a fond sounding sigh, but a sigh nonetheless. Par for the course. Nothing new. “No. I won’t let him kill you and that’s even without taking into consideration the very generous offer. Besides I’ve gotten used to keeping you two alive. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I only had to worry about one again.”

Steve’s sound of outrage and muttered _why can’t **I** fuck you in the lab?_ soothed Tony’s soul. He tried to pat Bucky’s chest but failed and instead aimed a tired but pleased grin up at him. “Knew you were my favorite. Totally gonna let you have your wicked way with me in the lab.”

“My reasons for _not_ murdering you are disappearing.”

“You love me too much.”

Tony hummed a few notes of _Part of Your World_ and tiredly snickered at the short scream Steve released as they stepped out into cool air.

“I made an AI.” Tony mumbled as they headed towards Bucky’s car. “World’s first AI.” He grinned as his eyes started to drift closed. “Take that Howard Fucking Stark.”

“Oh Tony.” Steve’s voice was the last sound he heard before he lost the fight against sleep and drifted off in Bucky’s arms, body limp and pliant, as his head lulled to rest against Bucky’s warm chest.

It was luck that Bucky was able to keep both of them upright when they made it to the apartment and Steve roused him for a quick shower before he was drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Tony woke to a warm, familiar weight draped across him and the sight of blond hair lit by the sun pouring into the room from the open window. His body felt weak, his mind still kind of fuzzy, but the sudden surge of accomplishment had him grinning at the ceiling of the apartment he was sharing with Steve and Bucky.

“Stop movin’.” Steve mumbled and gripped Tony’s shirt as he tangled their legs together.

“Wanted celebratory sex.” Tony prodded at him and felt Steve mumble against him. Though if Steve agreed he’d be doing all the work and Tony would just lay there moaning. It sounded delightful. “You know how good celebratory sex is, Steve.”

“Sleep, Tony, _sleep_.”

“Sex, Steve, _sex_.”

Steve lifted his head up and Tony took in the grumpy, sleepy expression on Steve’s face and grinned at the blond. “Shhhhh.” Steve pressed his hand to Tony’s face and Tony could feel him trying to close his eyelids. “You need more sleep. I need more sleep. We all need more sleep.”

Tony blinked and sighed when he realized he really was too sleepy to enjoy sex. He slumped back onto the bed and sighed in resignation.

“But celebratory sex later?”

“Shouldn’t you wait for Bucky to join?”

“I can get fucked by you and then Bucky. Everyone wins.” His eyes brightened, “Oh! Then I could watch you two fuck!”

Steve snorted and draped himself back over him, snuggling close and sighing when Tony settled under him. He let his head sink back into the soft pillow and reached up to rest a hand on Steve’s back. “Just a few more hours of sleep and then I’ll bend you over the bed, how’s that?”

“I love you.”

Warm lips pressed right above his heart and then Steve was shifting up until Tony felt Steve’s soft, blond hair brushing against his face and their legs tangled. “Love you too. Though if you really loved me you’d have offered to let _me_ fuck you in your lab.”

Tony grinned at the put out tone in Steve’s voice. As though he would turn down letting Steve do whatever he wanted to him in his lab.

Steve kissed his jaw, “Now go the fuck to sleep.”

Tony’s laughter had Steve shaking on top of him, snickering to himself, before Tony finally settled back down and let the lingering exhaustion start to pull him back to sleep.

It was worth it, when hours later, he woke up naked, hard and aching to the feeling of a lube wet fingers lazily fingering him open. “Fuck.” His mouth fell open and Tony could feel how his cheeks were flushing with arousal.

Pleasure curled warm and tight in his gut, twisting and winding through him, as Steve worked another finger inside of him and crooked them until he was rubbing right against Tony’s prostate. He moaned and whined, pushing down to take Steve’s fingers deeper, while his own fingers knotted in the sheets.

“I’m going to draw you like this.” Steve breathed out as a third finger worked inside, burning and aching in the best ways, even as Tony panted and spread his legs. He hadn’t enjoyed sex in _days_ he was so lost in the need to build and create and revolutionize. Spite had driven him but now that it had been sated he was very interested in reacquainting himself with his boyfriends. Tony really did love sex. It was right up there with creating new wonders, imagining the future and the two crazy people he’d fallen in love with. “I’m going to do a series of you. Spread out, bent over, lost to pleasure, in the middle of being fucked and right after, all loose and pliant and claimed. What do you think?”

Steve’s voice had dropped low, practically dripping with an undeniable kind of intent and Tony idly wondered how _anyone_ could think Steve was just a sweet, innocent guy from Brooklyn.

His Brooklyn boys were loving, sweet, kinky and wickedly dirty-minded.

“I think I want your cock in me _now_.”

Steve didn’t answer, just kept fucking his fingers in and out of Tony, while Tony struggled not to come just on Steve’s fingers alone.

“Bend over the bed.”

Tony shivered at the low command, loving when Steve got bossy, and scrambled to comply the second Steve’s fingers were free and Tony was left achingly empty. He’d never expected to come to MIT and stumble into an actual relationship. It should have been obvious after a few years of knowing Bucky and Steve that, somehow, he was going to end up right here.

“You’re so beautiful.” A warm, reverent kiss was pressed between his shoulder blades and Tony sighed. His cheek rested against the warm sheets and anticipation curled inside of him as Steve moved.

His patience was rewarded when the blunt head of Steve’s cock pushed against his stretched hole and then started to sink in, spreading and filling him, while Tony gripped the sheets. “Faster. Please, Steve, please. Not gonna break.”

Fingers dug into his hips and Steve gave him exactly what he wanted by slamming inside with one quick snap of slim hips. Tony’s mouth fell open and his eyes hooded in pleasure. Seconds passed as Steve waited for him to relax. Finally, after what seemed far too long to Tony, Steve started fucking him the exact way Tony had been wanting hours before.

“Missed you, Tony.” Steve’s voice was rough as he fucked into Tony and the slap of skin against skin filled the room. “Always miss you when you’re gone.”

A completely different kind of warmth rushed through him and Tony still couldn’t believe he’d found two people who loved him for _him_. “Dammit Steve.” On the next thrust Steve nailed his prostate and Tony was once more lost to pleasure, Steve and the delightful feeling of full.

“Started without me?” Bucky’s teasing voice from the doorway had Tony making grabby hands and earned a chuckle of amusement. Behind him Steve didn’t stop moving and Tony moaned his approval. “You always look so gorgeous getting fucked, doll.”

Tony flushed and whimpered when Steve’s hand curled around his hard cock. Steve’s hand teased him, gripping just right and pressing just right on a hard thrust that sent him spiraling into his orgasm with a broken wail of Steve’s name.

He lost himself to it and the rhythmic feeling of Steve pounding into him until his boyfriend shoved deep and came with a low, rough moan of his name. Steve draped over him, pressing kisses against his warm skin, before he slid out. Tony ended up on his back and sighed happily into Steve’s kiss, gripping him tight and curling his legs around Steve’s hips to trap him there.

They broke for air and he watched Steve get drawn in for a filthy kiss with Bucky, fingers tangled in Steve’s blond hair, as Tony lay sprawled out on the bed with Steve’s now soft cock still buried inside of him.

It was with reluctance that he let Steve pull away but Bucky was quick to replace him, pinning Tony down and possessively kissing him. At some point, it appeared, as though Bucky had lost his clothing and Tony was beyond appreciative.

The sound of Steve moving around was a simple background noise, the door to the bathroom opening as he left the bedroom, while Bucky pulled away from Tony’s mouth and trailed down to suck a mark at the base of his throat.

“My precious little genius.” Bucky breathed against him, “Always so full of ideas. Full of wonders most can only dream of.”

“Bucky.” He whined and arched up into his other boyfriend, “ _Bucky_.”

“I’ve got you.”

Bucky easily manhandled him, the biggest and strongest of the three of them, and Tony loved their differences. He ended up in the middle of the bed, legs spread and Bucky nestled between them, as his boyfriend’s thick cock pushed into his loose, sloppy hole.

Fingers curled around his wrists, pinned them above his head, and Bucky started to lazily fuck him. It wasn’t until Tony had turned his head, lost and dazed at the building pleasure inside of him, that he noticed Steve sitting in a chair near the bed.

A sketchbook rested in Steve’s lap and his pencil moved across what was once a blank page. Steve’s words from earlier registered and Tony wondered if they could put the drawing on the wall.

“Must not be doing this right if you’re busy staring at Stevie.”

Tony almost whined in protest when Bucky pulled out until his legs were pulled over Bucky’s shoulders and Bucky had fucked right back into him. He was staring at Steve without really seeing him as Bucky started to nail his prostate on near every thrust.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

His mouth worked, his breathing hitching and his body overwarm, as his cock hardened to the point of pain. He panted, moaned, whined and whimpered as Bucky fucked him closer and closer to a second orgasm.

“That’s it, sweetheart.” Bucky’s voice was rough, “Let’s give Stevie a show. Let go. Come on. Let me see how good you can be for me. Show Stevie how good you are.”

Tony’s ass clenched and his breathing turned ragged. He wanted to touch himself but Bucky pinned his wrists and kept snapping his hips forward. “Please please please, Bucky, _please I need oohhhhh!_ ”

He came with a howl and went limp under Bucky, staring dazed at Steve who had paused in his sketch, as Bucky thrust into him faster and faster, chasing his own orgasm, before he came with a pleasured moan and emptied himself into Tony.

Bucky’s hips jerked forward, chasing his pleasure, even as Tony whimpered at the feeling of too much. It wasn’t, though, because his boyfriends had spent several nights seeing just how far the three of them could go and how far they could push Tony until he was a broken, fucked out mess.

“Want me to hold this pose for ya, Steve?” Bucky’s voice was rough, “I think you might have gotten distracted.”

Steve’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted. “Yeah…that would be great.” He cleared his throat and Tony mentally preened. “Though could you put his legs back around your waist?”

Tony was boneless in Bucky’s hold as his boyfriend repositioned them and he managed to hook his legs back into their original position when Bucky had first pushed into him. “You two look so beautiful together.”

“The three of us together look even better.” Bucky breathed out as his hands started roaming over Tony’s body. “Love watching the two of you together. Love seeing both of my fellas enjoying each other.”

“Wanna see you two fuck next.” Tony managed. His voice was rough and he felt blissfully well fucked. They could just leave him sprawled on the bed as long as he could see them. “I know you two were having fun without me.”

The look on Bucky’s face was nothing short of wicked. At least now that he’d finished and just needed to check a few things with his new AI he could spend more time with them again. More time sprawled together on the touch, tangled together at night, eating at their favorite spots, watching Steve draw and Bucky design his own engineering projects.

“Once Steve’s done, doll.” Bucky leaned down and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Tony’s lips. A thumb rubbed against his cheek when Bucky pulled back, “You look rested.”

“Sleep and sex. Just what the doctor ordered.”

Steve released an amused snort and didn’t pause once as he kept sketching the two of them. “I think that shower earlier helped.” Truthfully Tony didn’t really remember the shower even though he always wanted to remember his boyfriends naked and wet.

He opened his mouth to protest but the feeling of Bucky lazily rutting up against him and nipping along his throat had Tony focusing once more on the boyfriend still nestled inside of him instead of the one sitting in a chair, still naked, while he sketched. “When you’re finished grab the plug from the nightstand.” Bucky idly tossed out, Steve merely made a sound of acknowledgement and kept drawing.

“Love you both.”

The two answering _love you too_ had him grinning into Bucky’s next kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is my fourth bingo square fic! Clearly my attempts at having a plan fail when I don't keep firm control of the characters or what they're doing. This was originally going to be a fluffy kind of thing when Tony creating his first AI (yay DUM-E) and lots of cuddles/kissing between Steve/Tony but somehow Bucky wormed his way in and I ended up with two smut scenes with a hinted third (I know that was evil but I wanted to post this sooner rather than later).
> 
> Next one is either going to be ThunderIron or WinterIron...we shall see which way it ends up going.
> 
> At this point I haven't written much Stuckony so hopefully you all enjoyed this little College AU. I didn't want to go with innocent Steve (because honestly I just don't see it...Steve is a little shit and Mr. "Fight Me") and I was of the opinion that a Steve born in more modern times would have a bit more of something to him. 
> 
> I'm hoping that you all really liked this one. Honestly I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one...I've got my fingers crossed at least a few of you enjoy it.


End file.
